The goldenrod killing
by Mystery lover 88
Summary: Two dectetives try to solve a killing in goldenrod 50 chapters 50 days new chapter everyday
1. Chapter 1

The murder chapter 1

Hey this is my first story. It will have lots of swearing and violence and adult themes. If you do not like that then please leave thanks. The story will be 50 chapters 1everyday now let's begin.

It was a great day in goldenrod city. All humans and pokemon were having fun. One of these humans was named May she was always happy. She played all day long and talked with her friends. Ash and Brock they waved goodbye as the moon came up. She soon walked home this is creepy she said. No one was on the street a once human invested city was now dark and quite. She soon began picking up speed when a man in a coat stepped in front of her. You are coming with me he said no pleas let go of me May cried out. She was pulled into a ally never to be seen again.

Well that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed and I will make them longer. Please review and say anything that might help me improve thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The murder chapter 2

The case begins

Chapter 2 day 2 for people who have continued to read thanks new readers welcome here is chapter 2.

Dam said detective Jon I have never seen something like this. Well let's take a look a this said detective Parker as he walked further in the ally. Well as you can see the victim is only a teen I say around 10 11 years old. Jesus Christ said Jon she is covered in seaman looks like she was raped and tortured Parker said. I don't like this place said Jon are you shitting me? Parker said you are a detective. You won't see happy or nice places grow up or get a new job Parker told him. Okay said Jon nervously they took photos of the crime scene and got the body to the morgue. They only found what they saw at the crime scene her name is May and she caught Pokemon for fun. Well said Parker lets go ask some questions they found her parents first they walked in their house. Please tell us you found her said mays mother miss please sit down said Jon. Goddammit yelled her father Mays mom started sobbing do you know anyone who hated May? Jon asked. No said her mother wiping tears from her face everyone she met they loved her. Parker sighed you have no idea if anyone at all hated her? No said her father just leave us be. Well that's all we need said Jon sorry for your loss with that the two left this is going to be harder than I thought. Well said Jon lets ask her friends see if they know anything said Parker. They drove to Brock's house they knocked the same thing happened no answers just anger and more questions. Same thing happened with ash only ash just broke down instead of doing that's all we can do said Jon they went to their own homes and went to sleep. The next couple of days then went around asking people on the street about her. They soon got to a truck stop they asked a working girl about May yeas I've seen her around. Okay we're have you seen her? asked Parker look said the woman I need cash you need answers. Piece of shit said Jon here now answer the dam question i saw her around the park. Doing what? Jon asked playing with friends a man was eyeing her what did he look like? Asked Jon. He was tall strong blonde hair and had a brown coat on thanks said Parker they drove off to the park. When there they immediately stopped driving well ill be dammed said Jon. The same man the woman described was there looking at other girls Parker asked for backup on the radio. They got out and approached him he looked scared hey officers nice day out. I agree said Parker where is your kid? asked Jon I don't have one the man said. He then bolted we've got a runner yelled Jon in his radio they soon heard police cruisers as they went after him. Son of a bitch yelled Parker we had him okay we have a description of him at least said Jon. You don't understand he will probably not come here any time soon said Parker and now our only lead is gone. The rest of the police soon came Jon explained what happened we need a look at all sex offenders in the area. Okay said an officer follow me to the station they soon got there. The officer pulled out a map here are all areas that have sex offenders in them my god said Jon. What's? wrong asked Parker as he came over that's half the city this is more complicated than thought said Jon. Yesterday the case began today it might end to be continued.

Review please and see you tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3 the investigation

The murder part 3

The investigation

We found a guy linked to the sex offender. Now tell us were the hell we can find your friend Parker said. I ain't telling you nothin the man said make this easier for yourself Jon said. I told you I got nothin to say Parker grabbed onto his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Tell me right goddam now what you know I told you already the man screamed. What's the point on arguing Jon you ask about the man I will make this guy talk. You sure you will be fine yeas said Parker. Jon got in his car and drove around the park area it was nice and sunny outside went around asking no one knew anything the man was off the is until someone called Jon saying someone spotted him in an ice cream truck. Of course Jon said how freaking original. Soon Jon was in his car speeding down the rode as he rushed past other cars. Meanwhile ... Tell me now you son of a bitch Parker yelled. Pleas said the man don't hurt me I will in a minute Parker yelled. Okay Parker his boss said that's enough no said Parker he knows something someone has to make him talk. And it wont be you said his boss fine Parker said. Did you get DNA samples yet Sally no she said almost done okay thanks said was racing down the highway move come ON he yelled and that's when he saw a traffic jam oh shit he said. He was franticly moving his legs he slowly got through he sped to the street the man was on. He kids whats wrong? he asked as he got out. Sara she was taken away by the man they cried. Oh god said Jon they were to late.

Sorry for the late up date Guys homework hope you enjoyed see you tomorrow sooner


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Running out of time

oh my god said Jon I got here to late did you see we're the truck went? he asked. That way the kid pointed he got in his car and drove as fast as he could. I need backup he yelled in his radio oh Jesus he said he tried looking for a truck. He soon stopped by a farm did you see an ice cream truck driving around he asked the farmer. In fact yeas he said about that way a few moments ago thanks Jon said he got in his car and sped off. Parker was a mere 5 seconds from attacking the suspect in the interrogation room you tell me now dammit he yelled. The man stood still okay he said. The mans name is blood lust what the hell are you talking about Parker said. Thats his nick name the man answered okay said Parker now where is he?. That I don't know the man said i know your lying tell me now he said. Well he is telling the truth said an FBI agent he is free. What? Parker asked I'm not done yet well said the agent your out of luck that's bs Parker said. Well then I'm am sorry to hear that the man smiled at Parker as they took him away. Jon drove by a restaurant with people inside you see an ice cream truck driving around here mam he asked yeas she said. It drove down that road thanks Jon said he got in and drove pouring rain as he got wether Jon said he went down a dirt road and saw the truck Parked in a driveway. He pulled out his pistol and rang the bell no answer he called for backup and got ready. He broke down the door he checked out the rooms on the main floor until it hit him. The basement he thought he opened the door an quietly walked down. What he saw after that was both shocking and disturbing.

Sorry for the late up date another late up date tomorrow i have snowboarding club after school but I will try to post. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review thanks.


End file.
